SCHOOL KILL
by Leoparda
Summary: Twilight is given a letter written for Rarity about doing a fashion design show mentioned by the school of fashion. After being skeptical about it at first, Twilight came to an agreement with Rarity later on. And the fashion show is coming to the town soon...
1. Chapter 1: Plan

**Author's note:** **Hello everyone. I apologize for the delay of my writing due to writer's block. I came up with a fun idea for a new story already and here it is. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I will continue this story up to nine chapters so far. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

SCHOOL KILL$

* * *

Plan$

Twilight Sparkle was sitting casually in her seat, doing and keeping herself busy with her experiment when suddenly Spike came running through the door at full blast speed. "Twilight! Twilight!" Spike yelled, as he was holding a piece of paper in his right hand. "Spike!" Twilight complained when she messed up her new experiment by accidentaly knocking a test tube over one another thus breaking it and shattering to the floor. "I'm in the middle of doing something here. Can't you see that I'm busy? This experiment is important for me." "I'm sorry, Twilight, but look at this; it's a letter that Rarity already read, and she wants me to give it to you. It's something about a fashion design show." Twilight read the letter intently as Spike waited patiently for her. The letter simply goes by this:

 _Dear Rarity,_

 _We are informing you that we need some assistance and help raising money for a new fashion design show that will be held within the next two weeks, so we would love for you and your dear friends to design a collection for the show in order to provide some joy and fun fo_ r _all of our pony residents, and also to raise awareness for fashion as well. Thank you kindly for our information provided from us. We're hoping to see you and your pals at the new show!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The SCHOOL For Fa$hion_

After Twilight fully read the short entire letter in about two minutes, she then raised a single eyebrow in question. "Hmm.. I'm not so sure about this.. I don't really know if we're all ready for it, though." She said towards Spike as she lowered the letter. "I mean, it's pretty cool at first that we're all going to design clothes and all, but for some reason I don't think that we're all set for this approval." Twilight gave the letter another quick look. She gave herself another brief and short thought of whether or not she should give it another try. Twilight sighed softly to herself. "Let me contact Rarity. Let me see if she's up for this design approval." Twilight said as she placed her test tubes down upon her table and headed out the door as Spike followed her out the door, walking along with Twilight, too.

10 MINUTE$ LATER

At Rarity's house, both Rarity and Sweetie Belle were both enjoying each other's company by eating dark chocolate cupcakes and drinking pink lemonade, having a light conversation about The SCHOOL For Fa$hion when Twilight came through the door with Spike tagging along with her. "Hey Rarity. Hi Sweetie Belle." Twilight said as she walked closer to the table where Rarity and Sweetie Belle were having brunch together. "Rarity, Spike told me about this letter saying that we should produce a fashion show to raise awareness and money.. And I'm not so sure if we can _**all**_ pull it off.. I mean.. I have so much work to do and Princess Celestia is counting on me for my studies.." Twilight said in a slightly concerned tone. Rarity came up to her and gave her a reassured smile. "Why yes, Twilight, Spike did gave me that sweet letter; The SCHOOL For Fa$hion called me earlier today this morning about them wanting me and of course counting my awesome friends to design and produce a fashion show for our town. I don't want to turn it down because I do love to work for our dear pony residents and The SCHOOL For Fa$hion is such a big opportunity because Sweetie Belle does want to go to that awesome school. She wants to get her cutie mark!" Rarity exclaimed while Sweetie Belle finished her brunch and faced Rarity and Twilight. "So yes, Twilight, I do think that we can all produce and design a clothing line for the show.. I think it's going to be an amazing opportunity! We're all going to have so much fun doing this, I just can't imagine! And all of the money will be going to The School For Fa$hion and for Sweetie Belle of her school insurance. Don't you think that will be one heck of a lifetime?" Rarity asked as Sweetie Belle said, "Yeah! I love fashion. And besides, seeing my sister and our friends designing some cool and sweet clothes will be something to look forward to. Come on, Twilight, think about it- together we can all be fashion stars! Won't that be amazing?" Sweetie Belle says as she looks at Twilight with beaming, pleading eyes. Twilight gave a very long sigh before looking at Rarity and Sweetie Belle again, with a look on her face. "...Ok. Fine. We'll do the show. I just hope that the schedule doesn't interfere with my work.." Twilight said while both Sweetie Belle and Rarity clapped hands and did a nice victory dance. "Yay! Fashion show, here we come!" Sweetie Belle says with high energy. "Great! I'll contact the SCHOOL For Fa$hion and let them know that we're all set." Rarity said as she moved to where the telephone is at and Twilight began drinking some of the pink lemonade upon the table near where Sweetie Belle is. "Let the rest of the girls know that we're doing the show soon, ok Rarity?" Twilight said. "I'm going back to focus on my studies for a short while. See ya, Rarity. Come on, Spike." As both Twilight and Spike exited out the front door, Spike was jumping up and down repeatedly with big excitement. "Oh this is gonna be sweet! A fashion show! And everypony out there is going to be so excited for this!" Spike exclaimed as he and Twilight walked casually outside. "Yes Spike, it's going to be a fun thing, but don't get so worked up over this. All of the money is going for the SCHOOL For Fa$hion and for Sweetie Belle too. So let's not mess this up, ok?" Twilight said calmly to Spike as Spike gave her a warm and friendly look. "Oh sure Twilight! Trust me, everything will be great!" As Spike finished his sentence, both him and Twilight noticed that the pony residents were all huddled together in a circle and facing a large and fancy poster near a large school building. Both ponies Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were seen talking among each other and they were standing in front of the poster near where the residents were chit chatting. "Ok! Listen up, everypony- _**this**_ is only going to be a exclusive clothing line where _**all**_ of us, yup, including my friends, are going to do all of the hard work and we need to shed some light on this. I don't care if any of you start complaining about this, but this is an exclusive event, so only peeps who got the power can only work on it please!" Rainbow Dash shouted aloud in front of the microphone near where Fluttershy and the rest of the ponies where standing closely in front of the poster where it says: _**Fa$hion waits for no one. The SCHOOL For Fa$hion only includes people who are talented enough to start a show of a lifetime. Don't be bitter!**_ Fluttershy next spoke towards Rainbow Dash, "But Rainbow Dash, the school wants us to do the line for everypony, didn't you forget? Let's be fair for them." Rainbow gave Fluttershy a teasing look. "Fluttershy, let's get real: this is **our** show and everypony is our audience. Look, _**I'm**_ the one who made this poster, dang it! We're all going to be **stars**! So, _**don't mess this up**_!" Rainbow Dash replied back in a slightly snarky tone. Much for Fluttershy, she gave Rainbow a defeated look and stared at the ground in slight despair. "All right, fine. You win... I hope that we can be all fair on this..." Fluttershy said to herself quietly while Rainbow Dash continued to address the large crowd which are witnessing the poster that Rainbow Dash made. Twilight was surprised to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy speaking to the crowd because Twilight thought that Rainbow was doing all of this for simply publicity. Twilight walked up to the crowd, and gave a piercing stare towards Rainbow Dash until she continued for minutes so Rainbow Dash can notice her. For the next couple of minutes, Rainbow finally reacted to Twilight. "Twilight! Hi honey! How are you? Have you heard of this? It's really cool-" Rainbow Dash said in a hyper tone before Twilight cuts her off and seperates her from the crowd. "Rainbow! Don't make this a scene! Can't you see that this is Rarity's plan? So don't make this a big deal and don't act like you know it all-" As Twilight continued to complain and nag all about it, Rainbow reassured her with a playful smirk and with a happy and carefree tone. "So what?! Twilight, this is a big thing! Can't you see that this fashion thing will be such a huge milestone for us? I'm excited to bring this up to everypony and let the whole town know that the ponies are ready for the spotlight!" Twilight gave a big sigh as Rainbow continued with her happy ways. Fluttershy flew over the two ponies and said, " This is starting to attract a big audience. Girls, do you think that we're all prepared for this?" Fluttershy wasn't feeling too sure about the whole fashion plan and wanted a sincere answer for her recent question. Rainbow Dash smirked again and said, "Of course! We're always ready for everything! And the fashion plan starts **now**!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed to the heavens as her excitement got the better of her. This of course made the pony residents too elated as they all gather up around the three ponies and chatted excitedly about a fashion show coming soon to their town. "Don't you girls know that the SCHOOL For Fa$hion is behind this already?" Twilight said to the two ponies who were already arguing about the new plan. "Well.. Rarity did talked to me about this sooner.." Fluttershy gave in. "SWEET! Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash yelled loudly in excitement as she started to flew all around, happy for the fashion plan to be started soon. Twilight then gave Fluttershy a contented smile while Fluttershy did a shy look upon her sweet face. _Let's hope we don't mess this one up.. I hope that Rarity won't be too pressured within doing this.._ Twilight gave a thought to herself as she pondered over the plan for about three minutes.

20 MINUTES LATER

At Rarity's house, the Mane 6 were huddled all together in the living room while Rarity stood in front of a white board towards her pony friends as she spoke about the plan in a calm and collected tone: "Ok ponies, listen up: we got a fashion due in about two weeks, so let's make this the best thing that the SCHOOL For Fa$hion has ever seen in years. Applejack, you'll be the fashion advisor of the group- setting up fashion interviews and press for the line. Pinkie Pie, you'll be the artist, producing several fashion pieces and artwork. Fluttershy, you're going to be the designer, producing new work and material for the plan. Rainbow Dash, you'll be our editor, managing out the fashion pieces and working to make them better. Twilight, lastly, you'll be our co-designer, designing plans and news for our line. Any questions so far?" Rarity asked for her friends. " **THAT'S IT?** "Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly. " **OMG, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITING, I JUST KNOW IT, THE SCHOOL FOR FA$HION IS GOING TO LOVE US AND ADORE US AND-** " Twilight cut her off immediatly. "Pinkie Pie, CALM DOWN! This isn't going to be easy you know. It provides a ton of work and you will feel a lot of pressure in doing so. It just takes a lot of time to-" This time, Applejackcut her off. "Twilight, don't be too serious. We got all the time in the world to do this and besides, itcan provide us some change once in a while." Applejack reassured her. "Ok, so, remember the deadline: we only got two weeks to do this. And The SCHOOL For Fa$hion isn't easy to impress. Also, teamwork is very crucial in partaking this. So... are we all ready?" Rarity advised her team of pony friends who were all listening and paying attention to her wise words. Twilight gave her friends a look of gratitude before saying, "..Ok. We're ready." Rarity smiled. "Good. I'll let the school know before we can get all started." Rarity says as she moved along to get to the telephone. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down continously in high energy. "OH BOY, OH BOY! THIS IS GONNA BE **EPIC!"** Pinkie exclaimed. "Calm down, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said. "Remember that we're all in this together." Rainbow Dash flewed in circles as she dash around the large living room. "Fashion show, here we come!" She said withhigh excitement. Fluttershy walked close to where her friends were celebrating. "Can you imagine? The clothes, the people, the school.. It's gonna be one adventure of a lifetime." Twilight and Rarity were both busy discussing about the plans together and Twilight then gave Rarity a gentle hug. "Let's hope that this show will be great." Twilight told her. "It will be, trust me. You'll never know how much fun we can all get in about two weeks!" Rarity said with glee as she returned the hug.

15 MINUTES LATER

Rarity contacted the SCHOOL For Fa$hion earlier this morning at 8:40 AM to discuss about the fashion plan that she and her friends had already made after a few days ago. "Why yes, we're starting the fashion show in about two weeks. ..Yes, we all already made to an agreement. And yes, we're are all ready!" The SCHOOL For Fa$hion then replied with, "Good, Rarity. I can see that you and your friends are all ready to go with the plan that I already provided you. Good luck with the show, and we'll be here if you have any questions or concerns regarding the line." "No problem. We'll see you then!" With that, Rarity smiled and faced her sewing machine. She then glanced up to see the fashion plan being already made upon the white board and turned her sewing machine to on. _I have an idea for the title of the line.. why won't we call it SCHOOL KILLS?_ Rarity thought as she first worked upon her first design. _I bet that the girls will love it!_

* * *

 **Author's note: _So that's that. Chapter 2 will be in progress by now. Let me know if this story isn't developed well enough and don't be afraid to leave a review, but in order to do so you must PM me. See you soon then :)._**


	2. Chapter 2: Procedure

**Author's note: _Hello guys, after my mind is a bit riddled with ideas, Chapter 2 is finally here. Let me know if this story needs to be developed more or that the story is a bit unoriginal. Enjoy then, and also happy reading!_**

SCHOOL KILL$

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Procedure$

By the time Rarity had finished speaking with The SCHOOL For Fa$hion via telephone, she was already working on her first group design for the new fashion project in which she already called _SCHOOL KILL$._ The idea came to her while Rarity was thinking of rebellious names fitted for a fashion design show and she was currently thinking of school combined with young rebels and how those rebels cut school for the pleasure of just hanging out with their friends. Then, after about two minutes, the idea was exploding like fireworks in Rarity's mind; the idea was _perfect_ for the new official fashion design project. Now, Rarity is busy in the early stages for the fashion design show by cutting fabric and aligning several different fashion sketches that were already made in progress by now. Just as she was starting up the design, Applejack and Pinkie Pie came walking in through the door of Rarity's house, eager to chat with Rarity about the fashion show project and of course, the fashion show itself. "Rarity, how's the design coming?" Applejack asked her as she settled by walking across the table near where Rarity was busy working on the new project. "We **GOT IDEAS**!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly. "Pinkie, please calm down. Remember that this is an exclusive project, ok?" Applejack reassured her. "Ok, ok! Whatever. Anyways, we both got some cool new ideas for our project to show you, Rarity." Pinkie Pie said as she walked to face the new design that Rarity worked on. "Oh really? How fascinating! I'll be more than happy to check it out soon. And the design is going to be fierce, I just know it! It's already in the early stages so far, so it will take time for it to be ready soon." Rarity said as she walked closer to where Applejack and Pinkie Pie were standing near her table. "Ok, good. So, here are our ideas: we could come up with a vintage themed show like the brand Chanel, and also we can come up with some killer biker clothes for the show. Just keep in mind that this is a original fashion show, ok?" Applejack said as she brought along a light pink notepad and set it on top of the table. "I wrote over a ton of new ideas and Pinkie did indeed helped **a lot** so far. What do you think?" Applejack told Rarity. "Hmm.." Rarity looked over the notes that Applejack wrote and studied them for over ten minutes. "These look promising, yes, and it will be really cool if we can do a feminine/tomboy theme for the show. And oh!" Rarity exclaimed loudly. "I've come up with a cool name for the show! I'll tell you guys later. Don't want to spoil the surprise any time sooner!" "OHH, OUR NAME FOR THE SHOW! PLEASE TELL US!" Pinkie exclaimed again. "Calm down, Pinkie! I'm going to tell you later. By now, let's keep working on our first design together." Rarity said as she led Applejack and Pinkie Pie to her design table where she is currently working upon the first ever fashion design sketch.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were both busy working on the initial sketches of the fashion show at Fluttershy's house, and the two ponies were intently working together in silence. Fluttershy broke the silence soon as she looked over the design that Twilight is taking her time with. "Twilight.. isn't that too much?" She asked. Twilight narrowed her eyes a little. "No, Fluttershy, I don't think so. Besides, this **is** a fashion show for The SCHOOL For Fa$hion, so I don't want to dissapoint them at all. We can do whatever we want however." The design that Twilight is designing is a leopard print leotard over a pair of leather shorts and killer black stilettos. "Twilight, let's be realistic here. I don't want the show to be too edgy. How about if we plan something more softer?" Fluttershy asked. **"** Ok, ok, whatever. Let's start over, ok?" Twilight said while she and Fluttershy worked on creating a new fashion sketch by penciling in their portfolios a sketch of a nice blue denim dress.

Rainbow Dash was laughing up a storm due to her encounter with the other ponies who were doubting about Rainbow's ability to be a official and serious fashion editor for her friends' project. "Oh, _come on_! Let me assure you that I will be the BEST fashion editor that this town has ever seen in the history of fashion! Do you hear me?!" Rainbow snapped as she struck a fierce pose towards the other ponies. " _Please!_ Rainbow, you don't know anything about fashion! It's a competitive field! Like you're ready to bethe best, oh heck no!" One pony said in a bitter and sarcastic tone. Rainbow Dash simply narrowed her eyes and gave a glare. "You're **wrong**! As I said, I'll work to the very best that this town will ever laid eyes upon! I don't care if it's competitive or not, I'm in it to win it!" With that, Rainbow Dash left the bitter group, flying over them as she continued to flew and is already heading over to Rarity's house. _I'll prove to them that I will be successful,_ Rainbow Dash thought while she landed in front of the door of Rarity's house. "Hey Rarity! Can we talk for a sec?" She said as she walked up to Rarity's table. "Sure. What's up?" Rarity said. "You see, since I'm going to be a fashion editor for our project, I want to be original when it comes to fashion. And I don't really care if anyone says that we can't make it. We **are** going to make it, no matter what." "Good, Rainbow! I can see that you're feeling optimistic about this project so far. Now, to remind you, the SCHOOL For Fa$hion is a prettyhard university to impress since they're looking for new talent and can only pick the ones that are the best." With that, Rainbow smiled broadly towards Rarity. "Thanks Rarity! Don't worry, we will pull it off together!" "Excellent. Check out this design that I'm working on- it's something that I thought of so far." Rarity showed Rainbow Dash a new and original sketch- a leather pink jacket, with jeans and a lacy black top. Rainbow studied the design and shared her thoughts soon. "I kind of like it, it's pretty simple, but kind of new. But can we make it not so soft? Remember that I want this show to be original." "Why of course- that's why you're our editor. You're perfect for the job!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly, and Rainbow smirked. "Why thank you, miss fashionista. Let's keep working on this, I'll phone the other girls later." "Ok, cool. And also, there's something that I want to tell you guys about the name for our fashion show- I'll think you'll love it." "Nice! Can't wait, and I know it will be awesome!" Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash continued their design work together as they spend the rest of the day chatting, pinning, designing, and finishing the touches of their brand new fashion outfit.

At Fluttershy's place, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle were all discussing their thoughts surrounding the sketches that Twilight and Fluttershy made. "I thought Rarity wanted something that was bold. That's her idea for the clothing line, I think." Applejack said. "Well yeah, but I thought that we're going to do something that's innovative and cool for a change. Don't you agree?" Fluttershy said while Twilight and Applejack pondered over the idea for a minute or so. Next, Pinkie Pie came crashing through the door with a excited look on her face. "GUYS! GUYS! You'll never know how awesome this look will turn out to be! CHECK IT OUT!" With that, Pinkie laid down her number of sketches upon the floor of the house for everyone to see. The new sketches were almost simple, but still fashionable: a pink fur coat, a white lace top, a denim skirt and a pair of light red boots. Fluttershy and Twilight studied the looks together. "Pinkie Pie, this seems nice, and I also think that this can work out for the show. What do you girls think?" Twilight said. "I agree", Applejack said. " "Good." Fluttershy replied. "Ok, let's call Rarity then."

Meanwhile, at Rarity's, the four ponies displayed their new sketches on top of the white board in order to show for Rarity to see. Rarity intently studied the four works in complete order and later on shared her thoughts to her friends. "Guys, I'm really liking it thus far, it's soft and couture and chic- and also, it's a bit original. Let's later on be a bit more risky and daring- I do want the show to be a spectacular event." "AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie shouted out. "WE'RE IN IT TO WIN IT!" Rainbow Dash followed through. "I'm going to call the officials soon about this, I do want to hear their thoughts on this." Rarity said as she walked to where the telephone was. "And oh! I almost forgot: I have already came up with the title for our show. You girls ready?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE! COME ON- TELL US ALREADY!" Pinkie Pie yelled out loud as her excitement was pushed almost over the edge. Rarity giggled and her friends waited patiently for the big announcement so far. "The show is called.. SCHOOL KILL$." With that, the five friends were slightly shocked and excited over how original and chic the title was as soon as they heard the spoken words thus far. "Wow, SCHOOL KILL$- it sounds so.. chic." Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, I gotta agree with Rainbow, SCHOOL KILL$ does sound chic." Applejack said. "Let's make SCHOOL KILL$ one lifetime of a show, ok?" Twilight replied with a smile. "Awesome! Let's get back to work then." The Mane 6 then continued, their excitement and eagerness of the upcoming show coming soon is nearly consuming their minds. Will the show prove to be a big hit?

* * *

 **Author's note: _I know that it's a bit short but I do want to continue this story. Chapter 3 is coming soon, so PM me if you have any thoughts on this, thank you for reading!_**


End file.
